The Hangover XV
by CrossedQuills
Summary: Total crackfic. The guys take Noctis to a new casino for his bachelor party and after a wild night they wake up utterly sore with no memory of the past few hours. Prompto finds his phone and reviews the photos to find out what happened. Rated M for a very very good reason. Namely chapter 2. All 4 pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story is a complete crackfic and stands alone from my other stories. I caught the last twenty minutes of the first Hangover movie on TV and the part where they find the camera reminded me of Prompto. The rest grew from there. This is going to be pretty ridiculous and loaded with slash and not to be taken seriously in any way. Rated M for all the gratuitous sex in chapter 2. Sorry, not sorry.

THE HANGOVER XV

Narcolepsy was the name of the newest hotel and casino in Insomnia. It was swanky, it had gambling, it had strippers, and it was the location Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum had chosen to have his bachelor party.

The double doors to the presidential sweet swung open and the Prince entered, flanked by his crownguard. Prompto bounded across the room and vaulted the enormous couch to the windows. They ran the length of the room and the floor to ceiling glass gave an excellent view of the setting sun over Insomnia. "Whoa," he said excitedly, "We can see all the way to the Disks from here. Great call on the room Ignis."

Gladio and Ignis walked in last, tipping the porter as he dropped off their bags. "It appears the photos online give the room justice," said Ignis. "I had my reservations."

Gladio brought his bag into his room and tossed it on the bed. "Hey," they heard him call, "The bathrooms are huge. You could fit three people in this tub."

All four of them milled about and got dressed for the evening and soon the sun had dipped well below the horizon, letting the stars and moon overhead come into view. The plan for the evening was to go downstairs to the casino and do some gambling before hitting up the strip club and/or karaoke bar. It all depended on where the night took them.

When they all gathered in the main room again Prompto produced a bottle of something chartreuse in color and four shot glasses. "Gentlemen," he said in a hoity voice, "before we depart I suggest we have a toast to our future King and groom to be."

"Sounds good to me," said Noctis.

"Sure," said Gladio.

Ignis picked the bottle out of Prompto's hands and looked at it inquisitively. "Is this what I think it is?"

Prompto nodded. "Just some Cactuar Juice." Gladio made a face. "Oh, it's not actually juice from a cactuar. That's just what they call it."

Ignis was reading the label. "Prompto this is illegal."

The blonde shook his head. "Not in Insomnia."

Green eyes criticized him, "No, but it is illegal in half of the regions between here and Lestallum. How did you get it?"

Prompto smirked deviously. "I have my ways. Would you like some or not?"

"Oh, come on Specks," said Noctis, "Let loose for once. We're not leaving the building. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"He has a point," said Gladio.

"Don't encourage them," said Ignis, but when all three pairs of eyes looked up at him, Prompto with a pout, he relented. He sighed. "Fine, one drink, but no more."

"Yes," said Prompto excitedly and began pouring the shots.

"Let's keep the insanity to a medium tonight. Shall we?" asked Ignis.

Prompto handed a shot to each of them. The thick liquor sticking to the edge of the glasses. He held his up, and the rest mimicked them. "I can make no promises, Iggy." He toasted, "To a night we'll never forget."

Prompto was the first one to wake up. He was sleeping in something hard and his legs were hanging over something. He opened his eyes to see the elaborate ceiling of one of the suite's bathrooms. His eyes drifted down and pain shot through his skull. It was then that the other aches and pains seeped into his consciousness. Everything hurt, and he meant _everything_.

Slowly, painfully, he crawled out of the oversized tub and slid to the tiled floor. He crawled on all fours to the vanity and pulled himself up to the sink. He stoppered the sink and began filling it with water. When the level was high enough he dunked his face in the cold water and drank as much as he could before he had to come up for air. He turned off the water and just sat there for a moment, watching the water drip from his hair as he tried to recall why he'd woken up in the tub and why he felt like a Marlboro had digested him and shat him out.

He looked down. At least he still had his pants on…wait. These weren't his pants. They were Noct's. He pulled them aside, noticing that he wore nothing under them.

Glancing slowly upward, Prompto looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like hammered shit. A rather large bruise resided on his shoulder where it met his neck, but there were smaller ones elsewhere too; His lip, his chest, his hips. Six, were they mugged last night or something?

Prompto ran his hands through his hair, but they got stuck. There was something white and crusty plastering the blonde hair to his scalp and it was most definitely _not_ hair gel.

Running the sink full of warm water he submerged his head again, swishing it around to clean the side of his head. When he was reasonably clean he grabbed a towel and dried his hair before pushing the bathroom door open to the common room.

Bright noon-day light accosted his eyes so intensely he nearly ran back into the bathroom to puke. He stood there clenching his eyes for a long time before slowly opening them, his eyes focusing on the suite.

The room was thankfully intact except for the couch cushions being tossed everywhere and quite a few discarded liquor and beer bottles. There were clothes and shoes everywhere too.

First he found Noctis, in the kitchenette, passed out on the floor in front of the open fridge. He was naked but for the dishtowel over his lap and he looked about as rough as Prompto did. Bruises included. Prompto crouched down and shook his friends shoulder, being careful to avoid the crescent shaped bruises on his neck too. "Noct…" Prompto winced. His throat was raw and his jaw was killing him. "Hey, Noct… wake up."

The prince groaned and swatted his arm away before slowly opening his eyes. He was quiet as he appeared to soak his surroundings, much like Prompto did. "Did you get it?" he said hoarsely.

"Get what?"

"The plate number of the bus that hit me," he said. Prompto chuckled. "Why are you wearing my pants?"

"Oh… honestly I don't know. Hang on, let me go get a change of clothes." He stood up and filled up a tall glass with water and handed it down to his friend. "Drink up. I'll be right back." He walked back to his room. He found his bag open, the bottles of elixir he always kept packed were empty. Shit, he was hoping to be able to use one. Digging around he found his pair of sleep pants. He slipped out of Noct's pants and threw his own on.

Hearing a groan in the bed behind him Prompto looked over his shoulder, wincing at the pain in his neck. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

Hobbling back to the kitchen he tossed Noctis his pants. "You have to see this," he said as the prince made himself slightly more decent. Prompto enjoyed the brief view he had.

"What is it?" asked Noct blearily.

"Just come see."

He led Noct back to his room where they both stood at the foot of the enormous bed in disbelief. Gladio was passed out face down with only his tattoos covering him. He had scratch marks on his back and one of his hands were elevated, shackled to the headboard by a pair of fuzzy, purple, hand cuffs.

Ignis lay beside him, clad only in a pair of black briefs. The strategist was the only one of them that looked like they meant to fall asleep there rather than just passing out wherever they fell.

"Where's your camera?" whispered Noctis.

Prompto looked around, finding it on the TV stand facing the bed. "Aww, battery is dead." He plugged it in to charge. "It'll take a few minutes before I can turn it on. We might as well wake them up."

Noctis winced as he bent over to shake Ignis' shoulder. Prompto did the same for Gladio.

Soon the sword and shield creeped their way back to reality. Gladio went to cover his face from the light but found he couldn't move his right arm. "Why are am I cuffed to the bed?" He asked irritably as he sat up slowly and covered himself with the sheets. He had blood smeared on the corner of his mouth.

Prompto reached up and rubbed the bruise on his shoulder, some small flash of the previous night coming back to him before it was gone again. "I don't know," said Prompto, "but you look like a werewolf that woke up after a full moon run. There's blood on your face.

Gladio felt around with his lips with his tongue, and shrugged. "I didn't bite my lip. It's not mine."

Ignis was starting to stir.

"Hey Prom," said Noctis, holding up an empty bottle that was once three quarters full of cactuar juice. "Did we finish this stuff off?"

Prompto looked around the room. There was no indication that it had spilled. "We must have. That explains why I can't remember a damned thing. You?"

Noctis shook his head.

"I don't remember anything either," said Gladio tugging on the cuff. "Can someone get this thing off me before I break the head board?"

Ignis didn't say anything. He just reached down to his pants on the floor and pulled a key out of his pocket. He held it up for Noctis to take before burying his head back under the pillow. "Could someone draw those curtains, please?" he said.

Prompto pulled the curtains mostly closed while Noctis unlocked Gladio. When the room was dimmed Ignis finally pulled his head out from the bed and sat up slowly. His normally perfect hair mashed to one side of his head in a way that made Prompto laugh. "Is everyone alright?" Ignis asked.

Noctis flopped down on the foot of the bed. "I'm not dead, if that's what you mean. Did we really drink all that cacuar juice?"

"We must have," said Gladio, rubbing his wrist. "Does anyone remember anything?"

Prompto thought. "I remember going down to the casino, we had a few drinks. I remember making a bit of an ass of myself at the karaoke bar. I heard the juice takes away some inhibitions, but… was I singing Sailor Twift?"

Noctis laughed. "Yeah, that part I remember. Then we went to the strip club for a bit. Gladio I'm pretty sure you ended up giving a lap dance to some random girl with a tiara on. Ignis, you wound up on stage."

The strategist groaned. "Unfortunately, I remember that part too."

Prompto laughed as that memory came back. "You're quite the pole dancer Iggy." Ignis shot him a withering look, and Prompto forced back his smile. "We came back to the room after that I think."

Noctis groaned and put his head in his hands. "Guys I'm sorry, I think this is my fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Ignis.

Noctis sat up. "The last thing I remember was coming back to the room and suggesting we have one more round of juice to polish off the night." He shook his head. "We all did… twice. That's the last thing I remember."

Prompto heard the chirp of his camera from the corner of the room, he got up to retrieve it. Still plugged in he sat down in the corner chair and turned it on, scrolling through the photos of the previous night. Hoping they would give some hint as to what happened. It was a fresh memory card so it started with photos from when they first got at the hotel, a selfie of himself in his suit, Ignis winning some money at the craps table, a group shot of them toasting another round, some dimly lit photos of him singing like an idiot. Prompto chuckled, he must have been getting drunk by this point because the photos started to get blurry. Still, despite the blur he got a shot of the ecstatic birthday girl with Gladio straddling her lap. Another one of Ignis hanging upside down on one of the poles, a few singles flying through the air.

Then there were some photos he couldn't make out, but looked vaguely like the hotel room. When he hit next it opened to a video. Prompto made a face, he didn't remember taking a video. It began to play and slowly all the blood began to drain from Prompto's face.

"Prom, you alright?" asked Noctis.

"Umm… Guys… you all need to come see this. Like, right now."

Gladio wrapped the sheet around his waist while the other two flanked the blonde. When the shield joined them Prompto hit play again.

Everyone's eyes went wide. Noctis covered his mouth.

"Oh…my…" stammered Ignis.

Gladio was just silent, which was saying a lot.

X~X~X

Next chapter is what they saw on the video. :3


	2. Chapter 2

*I know they're a little out of character, but keep in mind they're about to be high as a giraffe pussy. Again, please don't take this fic seriously. This is pure, gratuitous fanservice. ~_0

**Also, Goldslactuar did some amazing NSFW fanart for these four. It's amazing! Go check it out. (just google the name, it wont let me post a link)

THE HANGOVER XV

The previous night…

Prompto and Noctis each had their arms thrown over the shoulder of the other as they walked down the hallway to their room, laughing their asses off the whole way. "Gladio, you missed a few gil." Prompto said, leaning forward and plucking a bill out of the shields back pocket.

Gladio looked back, amused. The two smaller men were substantially drunk, but thankfully the sword and shield had a slightly higher tolerance to alcohol. "I don't know, I think Ignis got double what I did."

Ignis discretely tucked the fold of bills he was counting into his back pocket. He didn't say anything, but smirked at the comment. Noctis grinned big, he never saw Ignis smirk. He slowed his pace until he and Prompto lagged behind a bit. He whispered, "I can't thank you enough for that juice, Prom. I've never seen these two loosen up before."

Prompto chuckled. "Totally, what do you think would happen if they had another shot?"

Noctis grinned big. "I don't know, but footage of it would probably get me out of training or lessons for a little bit. If I can get them to have a little more be sure to keep your camera handy."

"You don't think a shot or two more would be too much?"

Noctis shrugged. "I mean we all took a shot a few hours ago and I don't really feel too different. Maybe a bit," he wiggled his hips "loose, but nothing bad. Besides, we'll be in the room the rest of the night. It's not like we're gonna wander into traffic or anything."

"Good point." Prompto looked down at his camera while they walked. "I've got plenty of memory left. You're on."

The four of them reentered the room, shoes and jackets being discarded as they fanned out. Noctis tried to act casual as he made his way to the kitchenette and pulled out four fresh shot glasses and the bottle of cactuar juice. He was just about done pouring them when Ignis' voice of reason broke the silence. "Do you really think it wise to have more of that? You saw what happened down in the strip club."

"Exactly," said Noct, licking the dripping liquid off the rim of the bottle before screwing the lid back on. "That was a blast. Besides, I'm only going to have a bachelor party once. Don't want the rest of this bottle to go to waste."

"Yeah, Ignis," said Prompto playing along. "Besides, you'd have to drink the whole bottle all by yourself to get sick."

Noctis took his shot and slid the other three out. Prompto drank his. "You could either have the rest _with_ us or Prom and I are finishing it ourselves. Either way this bottle is going to be empty by morning."

"He really painted you into a corner there, Iggs," said Gladio, reaching around the strategist and taking his shot. "Have some fun."

Ignis green eyes went wide as the larger man smacked his ass and sauntered away. Noct had to stifle a chuckle as Ignis shot a perturbed look at the shield before lifting his shot to his lips. "Here's to not doing anything regrettable." He downed it.

"That's the spirit," said Gladio as he hooked up his phone to the Bluetooth speakers. Upbeat music started to play throughout the room.

Prompto leaned over the bar and began to refill the shots. Noctis shot him an inquisitive glance. "Already?"

The blonde winked at him. "YOLO."

Noctis burst out laughing. He picked up the shot and clinked it against Prompto's before downing it.

Gladio had begun do dance his way around the room as Ignis sat on the couch, trying his best to maintain control of the situation. Noctis picked up the remaining two shots, noting that there was maybe a shot or so left in the bottle. He handed one to Ignis on the couch, who just held it there while Gladio moved around the room. He had some good moves for a bigger guy.

Holding the shot out to the shield, Gladio took it without question and downed it before tossing the shot glass to Prompto. The blonde wasn't ready and he missed it. It flew past him, landing in some corner of the kitchen. Thankfully it didn't sound like it broke.

"Careful," scolded Ignis. "I would rather not be charged extra for damage to the room."

Gladio began to unbutton his shirt, he looked like he was having more fun than anyone. "Oh, relax Iggs. It's not like his royal highness can't afford it." Gladio tossed his shirt at Ignis, who just stood still as it hit him in the face and flopped onto his shoulder. His face a few shades redder than it was before. "What do we have to do to make you have some fun? There's no stripper poles in here for you to dangle from."

Prompto got a wicked grin, "No, but you can still give the birthday girl a lap dance," he called from across the room. He and Noctis resumed laughing.

"Is that was the man of the hour wants?" asked Ignis from the couch. His voice already less sharp than it usually was.

Noctis smiled, noticing that his lips were beginning to tingle. "Sure. Consider it a wedding present," he said.

Ignis turned back to shirtless Gladio and finished his third shot of juice for the evening. He placed the empty glass down and put his hands to his sides. "Very well then."

Noctis leaned over to Prompto just as Gladio stepped forward and turned around, backing onto Ignis' lap. He whispered, "you should be filming this."

"Oh, right," he said before turning his camera on. He accidentally took a few photos of the floor and couch before he managed to get the video function on. Tucking the camera near the corner of the bar and putting a dishrag over the light he hopped up on the bar to watch, swinging his legs out as he did. "Guess we didn't need to hire any strippers."

"I'd say so," said Noct, subconsciously rubbing his tongue along his lower lip. He really had to admit, Gladio knew what he was doing. He'd seen the man many times without a shirt on, but between the context and the look on Ignis' face… well.

The shield turned around and slowly straddled the strategist, taking his glasses off as he did. When they were safely out of harm's way Gladio began to dance slowly, unbuttoning Ignis' shirt. Noctis could feel his face get hot. He wasn't sure why the act struck him as so intimate, but for a moment it looked like they'd done this before. Noct glanced up at his partner-in-crime with a face that seemed to say ' _are you seeing this? Did they forget we were in the room?'_

The blonde looked down at him, flushed. His pupils were huge and an intense blush ran from his eyes to his shoulders. It took them a moment of staring at each other before a growl caused them to look back.

Ignis' perfectly pressed shirt was down past his shoulders as his hands gripped Gladio's thighs as the dance turned more toward grinding. The clear arousal present in both of their pants. Noct held his breath as his bodyguard leaned down and captured Ignis' lips with his. The strategist kissed back without hesitation.

Prompto reached down and gripped Noctis' shoulder hard to stabilize himself as Gladio pulled away, Ignis holding his lip in his teeth for an instant before letting go. The blonde let out a shuttering sigh as he let out the breath he was holding. Noct let his out too, a bit louder than he intended to.

Amber and emerald eyes turned to them at the same time and they froze. A devious smirk crossed Ignis' lips that was equally attractive as it was unsettling, as he leaned forward. His hands reached behind Gladio and grabbed his ass as he whispered something to the bodyguard. Gladio nodded and stood up slowly, walking up to the prince and his friend. Ignis ducked into his own bedroom for an instant and returned with a small bag. Gladio approached them the way a couerl would walk up to a pair of anak fawns. The pair leaned back into the bar as he reached up and slid his arm between them, grabbing the open bottle of cactuar juice.

Without saying a word, he followed Ignis into Prompto's bedroom.

They left the door open.

"Why did they go into _my_ room?" asked Prompto.

"I don't know," answered Noctis slowly. His whole body was tingling now and he was having a difficult time forming words. He felt utterly drunk without all the puking and falling over parts. Maybe two shots was too much.

"Noct…" Prompto said, slipping down from the bar. "Since you're getting married and all, I don't think I'll get another chance to do this."

"Do wha-mmn." His words were cut off as Prompto leaned in and kissed him.

Any higher, more reasonable part of Prince Noctis' brain was long gone. Right now all that was left was the more primitive parts just telling him that this felt good. Really good. He leaned into the other man as his hands wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. When he did he could feel Prompto's member rub into his through his pants, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

They did this for a while, grinding into one another like teenagers -which they practically were- until they heard a moan come from Prompto's bedroom over the music. Breaking the kiss they both looked at the open door and then to each other before grabbing the camera and walking toward the room.

Noctis had to cover his mouth to keep from making any undignified noises when he walked into the room.

Ignis and Gladio were both completely naked. Gladio was laying down, his head on a mound of pillows while Ignis head was slowly bobbing up and down on his cock.

Noct didn't know how he didn't pass out from all the blood that traveled up to his face and south to his already hard member at the same time. Prompto seemed a little wobbly on his feet too as he leaned against the door jam, camera in hand.

One of Gladio's hands tangled in Ignis' perfect hair as he worked. The music in the other room seemingly far away compared to the sound of Gladio's cock nearly choking Ignis. "Six…" Prompto keened out as one hand traced down his body and began rubbing himself through his pants. The hand still holding the camera was shaking.

Noctis took the camera out of Prompto's hand and put it on the TV stand facing the room before he pulled the blondes shirt over his head. He kissed Prompto hard. Probably hard enough to bruise, but the mew of pleasure he received let him know that his best friend apparently liked rough treatment.

He began kissing down his chest, nipping his nipple before sliding lower and biting his hip while he unbuckled Prompto's pants. "Noct…" Prompto gasped as his pants were slid down, Noct mouthed at his throbbing member through the black fabric as he felt Prompto's knees get weak.

Figuring the gunslinger would fall over if they continued, Noct nodded his head over to the chair in the corner. Prompto kicked off his pants and strode over to the chair, past Ignis and Gladio who seemed utterly enthralled in their own scenario. Noctis took off his shirt as they moved, considering how hot it had become in the room.

When Prompto was properly situated Noctis assumed the position in front of him and slowly pulled down his briefs. When the blonde was free the prince situated himself in between his legs and took Prompto's member in his hand. It was the first one he'd felt other than his own. He really wasn't sure how he was supposed to do this, but if what was going on behind him was any help then maybe he would make up for skill with enthusiasm. Leaning forward he ran his tongue along the base all the way to the tip, noticing the precum that was already dripping from it. He lapped that up and gave another few long licks before he took Prompto in his mouth. "Oh gods…" he could hear Prompto's fingers grip the arm rests of the seat nearly hard enough to rip the fabric.

Noctis worked slowly, making sure to keep his teeth back as Prompto twitched beneath him. Every time his nose dipped into the blonde curls he felt the thighs beneath him tremble. He could get used to this. "Noct…"

"Mmmm."

"Noct…" Prompto pulled up on his hair. At first he thought he was doing something wrong before he looked up and traced Prompto's gaze back to the bed. Ignis was facing them as he rocked slowly on Gladio's lap, his emerald eyes burning into them.

"Don't stop on my part," he said with a purr as Gladio bit his own lip and dug his fingers into Ignis' hips.

The look on Gladio's face was indescribable, and it made Noctis want to wear that same expression too. He turned back to Prompto. "What do you think?"

Prompto couldn't break Ignis' gaze. "Right now I'm down for anything."

Noctis felt something tap his shoulder before falling to the ground. "You'll need that," Gladio growled, sitting up a little so he could get a better view. "Warm him up for me, your Highness. I want a go at him next."

Ignis gave an aggressive rock of his hips down onto the shield, eliciting a very un-masculine noise from Gladio.

Prompto whined at the thought as Noctis picked up the lube and pumped a generous amount of it into his hand. He stood up a bit and kissed his friend again as he slathered the lube all over him. The blonde moaned desperately into his mouth as Noct alternated between stroking the slicked member and sliding his hand lower to insert a finger, then another. It got to the point where Prompto was shaking beneath him.

This was a feeling he could grow accustomed to.

"Please…" begged Prompto. Noctis unzipped his pants and dropped them. He rubbed his slicked hand over his member before pressing his head to the ring of muscle and pushed in. Prompto let out a yelp as he entered, but soon he stopped shaking and Noct continued. Gods damn he was so tight.

Noctis never wanted to leave this moment.

He began thrusting into Prompto and soon the blonde began to rise up to meet him. That, combined with the hard slaps he was hearing from the bed pushed him towards the edge quicker than he thought possible. Biting his tongue he bought himself maybe another thirty seconds, but he didn't need even that much time as Prompto began to cry out with every thrust. Noct reached down and grabbed Prompto's still slick member and gave it a few pumps before the blonde came all over them.

Noct felt him clenching down on him and that was it. He came hard, moaning into Prompto's mouth as he did.

Pulling out he slid back down until his arms rested on Prompto's freckled thighs. Looking up from his spunk splattered belly he took a moment to relish things. Prompto smirked down at him. "You've got cum in your hair," he said.

Noct smirked back devilishly and scooped up what he could from the now soaked fabric of the chair. Before Prompto could fight back he reached up and smeared a gob of it in the blonde mess. "Now you do too."

They both chuckled for a moment before Noctis heard the mattress shift and a hand was placed on his lower back. Ignis voice cut the silence, in a tone he'd never heard from the strategist before. "Would you like to be on the receiving end, Highness?"

Gladio suddenly appeared to the side of the chair, larger than life. He bend down and took Prompto's chin in his hand. "Are you still 'down for whatever'?"

Prompto looked down at Noct for an instant. He gave the prince an almost unperceivable nod.

Noct nodded back. "Go for it. Six be with you." He said, glancing at Gladio's still hard member. Prompto was going to be sore tomorrow.

Noctis sat up slightly so Gladio could pick Prompto up and carry him to the bed, leaving Ignis with him. He could feel Ignis press a lubed finger against his backside, his finger circling his entrance teasingly. "Would you like a view, Highness?" he asked, seductively. Despite all that was happening he still maintained proper courtesies.

Noct nodded. He couldn't form words as he heard Prompto being flopped down onto the bed. The moan that escaped the blonde as Gladio lined up and began to push in was intense.

The prince turned, watching his best friend slowly get impaled by his bodyguard. And he fucking loved it.

Shifting to he was bent over, his arms resting on the bed he watched from a foot away as Prompto's face slowly morphed from agony to pleasure and back again. Over and over and over.

Ignis was working diligently behind him, inserting a finger and then another when he was ready. It was an alien sensation to the prince, but compared to what Prompto was going through it was nothing.

A few moments later Ignis asked, "Are you ready?"

Noct hesitated for a moment before nodding. He leaned over to kiss Prompto again as Ignis began to enter him. Ignis had done a very good job preparing him as Noct saw stars when he was hit in just the right spot. He moaned into Prompto's mouth and was returned in kind. They kissed like this for a while until both of their heads were moving too much to keep contact. Instead they just interlaced fingers and held tight as the headboard banged relentlessly against the wall.

Thank the gods there was just sky behind that wall.

When Ignis reached around to take him in his hand and began to pump in stride with his thrusts Noctis began to toe the edge of his second orgasm. He could feel Ignis bend over and kiss his shoulder as he watched Gladio lean down and bite Prompto's shoulder an instant before the blonde came.

Gladio came almost immediately after, mouth still wrapped around Prompto's skin.

Noct's eyes went wide. "Do that."

"What?" Ignis asked between gasps, his thrusts became erratic.

"Bite me."

Ignis did as he was told and sank his teeth into his prince's shoulder.

Noctis came loud enough that he was sure people in the floor below could hear him. Ignis thrust a few more times and he was there too. Laying panting breaths against Noct's shoulder blades. When he finally pulled out Noct looked up at Prompto. There was blood oozing from the crescent shaped wound in his shoulder and Gladio's face was smeared with it.

Gladio pulled away too and in no time he had his hands on Ignis again. "You're insatiable," said Ignis as he was pushed down to the bed. The shield was devouring Ignis neck as the advisor looked up at the pair of them. "Go clean up, I'll handle him."

Noctis helped Prompto to his feet as they slowly walked out of the room, Prompto picking up a stray pair of pants as they walked. They were both exhausted, but so utterly satisfied that they felt no pain. Or at least Noctis didn't.

Prompto grabbed the two elixers he kept in his bag and handed one to Noctis. They both downed them without a word before putting the bottles back in Prompto's bag. When they made it as far as the hallway Noct turned on the gunslinger and laid a lazy kiss on him. "I'm gonna go get some food. You want any?"

Prompto shook his head. "I'm gonna go clean up. I could use a showe-"

All four men stood around the camera in silence as the screen went black.

"The battery must have run out while filming," said Prompto, "Video takes a lot more energy." He just kept his eyes on the black screen, waiting for someone to say something. Anything.

This explained the bite marks, the stuff in his hair, the pants, just about everything. Except the hand cuffs, but he wasn't about to bring that up too.

"Well…" said Ignis finally, "I think we're all in agreement to destroy this evidence and never speak of this again." There were general nods of agreement around, or Prompto assumed so since none of them dared to make eye contact with one another. "Prompto, could you please dispose of that memory card?"

"Sure," said Prompto standing up, though tenderly, and removing the SD card from the side of his camera. He walked down the hall into the bathroom and stood over the toilet, ready to drop it in.

He hesitated a moment before slipping it into his pocket and flushing the toilet. They may never talk about it again, but that didn't mean Prompto couldn't enjoy it in the future.

X~X~X


End file.
